A motor vehicle may be controlled with the aid of a highly automated function (HAF). In particular, the motor vehicle may be guided driver-independently on a road. In this case, a driver of the motor vehicle may devote his attention to an activity other than that of monitoring the motor vehicle. At present, the automated guidance of a motor vehicle, in which the driver is not available as a fallback support, is already possible under certain conditions.
A control method for the motor vehicle may become involved in an accident situation that is independent of the quality of the control method. The accident situation may be triggered, for example, by a person unexpectedly crossing the road or another motor vehicle behaving in a non-compliant manner. A control system for the motor vehicle is usually overwhelmed by the accident situation and will attempt to return the control of the motor vehicle to the driver. A predetermined maximum transfer time is established in this case predetermined, however, during which the automated guidance of the motor vehicle must be maintained. Even after a takeover or after the motor vehicle has collided with an object, attempts by the driver to intervene in the guidance of the motor vehicle may be carried out spontaneously or automatically.